Hawkmon's Crush?
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: Who's Hawkmon's crush


Hawkmon's Crush?

Sorry but my request thing got erased so I don't know who to dedicated this to.

This is after the Crest of Kindness

The Digidestin were out and about looking for Ken. Still no luck on finding him so, the all camped out and Hawkmon was all better and was resting. He was up but just in very deep thought. He was thinking about Yolei and why she had watched per him. Why had she? She didn't even seem to like me if she called me a stuffy old bird one time. Then again she called me the coolest guy she had ever met. She did seem upset that he was hurt. She took the responsibility of my blow by blaming it on herself. When I was the one to fly right in and save her. It's my job to protect her I'm her Digimon. I remember being created for that purpose. He decided to go over to her and say he was sorry. 

"Yolei I'm sorry for making you so upset."

"Why are you sorry it was my own stubbornness that got you hurt?"

"Yolei it's my job to protect you no matter how stubborn. I mean look at Davis and Veemon."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Yolei I know you know I'm right. Just admit it."

"Okay I will but after this." Yolei tackled him and started tickle attacking him.

"Yolei please stop, I beg you please"

"Okay I let you go but just this once."

"Thank you Yolei,"

"You're welcome."Yolei and Hawkmon sat down and fell asleep in to a deep sleep. Yolei was hugging Hawkmon in between her legs like a stuff animal. Hawkmon was asleep when he heard an explosion by the camp he woke up and saw a Seadramon attacking camp in the lake nmext to the camp. Hawkmon was trying his hardest to wake her up she just wouldn't. She was out like a light. Hawkmon did the next best thing to Digiarmorolve. He gathered up his energy to Digivolve. Yolei heard Hawkmon was Digivolving but thought she had been mistaken because he never digivolved with out using a digiegg. 

"Hawkmon Digivolve to Aquillamon" Hawkmon yelled as he digivolved. 

Yolei yelled out "Digarmor energize" 

"Aquillamon armor digivolve to Falconmon." 

"Hawkmon?"

"It's little old me Yolei but it's Falconmon. I scare off my enemies with my speeding star attack and can fly at mach 3 while doing it." 

"Wow, Hawkmon I didn't know you had a ultimate level." 

"Neither did I." 

"Hawkmon go get Seadramon. Beat him up for disturbing our sleep."

"Right Yolei"

Hawkmon went up to Seadramon and attacked him with his speeding star attack but missed. Seadramon went after Yolei and shot a missile at her and hit close enough to break the ground under her and she fell and a rock hit her leg and shoulder. She felt herself about to hit the ground when she felt a pair of arms and saw a red feathers and a pair of concerned blues before she blacked out. When she woke up she felt someone wiping her head with a wet cloth and eyes opened to a bird she almost remembered but couldn't put her finger on it. "Yolei are you okay?"

"Who's Yolei?"

"You are. Are you okay?"

"My shoulder hurts and I can't move my right leg. What's your name?"

"My name is Hawkmon most of the time but right now I'm Falconmon and I'm your Digimon."

"Your sure tall. Are you this tall all the time?"

"No, usually I'm only about 3 feet tall. You must have hit your head hard top forget your name and your best friend."

"You're my best friend?"

"Yes I protect you from all no matter what."

"Well thank you for protecting me but are they're others here."

"Yeah but they are all gone we were being chased and I had to find a safe place for you so you wouldn't get hurt anymore than you already where." 

"Falconmon, I'm kinda hungry can I have something to eat?"

"Yeah, here." He handed her a sandwich and a drink. He sat there looking around kind of nervous. He wanted to make sure that Yolei would never get hurt again. He had failed his job he was suppose to protect her and failed. Yolei saw that something was wrong with him on account of him hugging his knees with his head rested on his knee. 

"Falconmon, what's wrong?" he was surprised at her question as he jolted up. 

"Yolei it's nothing." 

"Falconmon you can't fool me now tell me what is wrong."

"Well, Yolei I have failed my job. I was suppose to protect you and look at you your leg is broken and your collarbone is probably broken. I just can't do anything right. I early made you worried to death about me to just protect you and almost died. Why you are still with me is just a mystery to me."

"Hawkmon I think I remember why I'm still with you. I think it is because you're the coolest guy I've ever met you stayed with me through thick and thin. You've fought in battle for you and me tried you're best for me and that's the best you could do and I won't ask for anything more. Why do you think I would leave you for?"

"I'm not good at anything and I just seemed to get in your way and you called me a stuffy old bird." 

"I guess that would make two of us then because I'm not good at anything either. So what do you say do you want to get out of our self pity party and go find the others."

"Yolei you should rest we have a long way to go and I don't want you to sick or anything."

"Okay I'll rest." Falconmon wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him but just smiled at his sweetness and how kind he was to think of her. Falconmon was happy to have her alive. He wouldn't want to ever lose a great friend like her. Also when he was around her he felt this warm feeling in his body. He would also blush a lot when he was around her. Sometimes he would feel a little nauseas. He wondered what this feeling was. He thought it was love because the day he armordigivolved he felt this feeling. He thought about it and decided he would keep it to himself until the right time. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with Yolei. Then he would really know the meaning of being lonely. 

He remembered before he met Yolei and was stuck in a dark place and the only person he could see was himself there all by himself. He now hated small dark places bout would go into them if he had to get Yolei. He thought of how all himself raised him. Just like Gatomon minus the evil Digimon part. He was waiting forever till the person he waited for would pick up the Digiegg and release him. One day he was about to give up hope on finding a friend. Until he heard noises from the outside it that sounded like three girls and three boys talking. He heard attempts of lifting the egg but no one could lift it till the last person lifted and he jumped out to the girl with purple hair, orange helmet, green bag, and tan vest with glasses. She was surprised to see him but greeted him with open arms. He would never forget her kindness to him and that's what he loved about her. 

Falconmon looked down at her. She was dripping from a cold sweat and was tossing and turning. He tried to wake her up. "Yolei, Yolei wake up your having a bad dream." She woke up and immediately started to cry on Falconmon's shoulder. All he could do was comfort her by rubbing her back and letting her cry it out. "Yolei what's wrong?"

"Falconmon I had the worst nightmare. I saw what looked like Ken, the Digimon's emperor past and I think it was a cry for help." 

"Yolei its alright it was just a dream Ken's fine we saw him go into his house his safe and fine."

"Falconmon, I saw like flashbacks of when he was a little kid and how close he was to his brotherand how his brother died and how he treated others around him and it was horrible after the part of his brother dying. His brother told him to never forget the kindness of others and to be kind to everyone around him. Ken tried but it was too much for him and turned from happy kind boy to a cold and dark boy. He had no friends and he still has no real friends." 

"Yolei I promise that if anything happens I still will be your friend and will never leave you. Even if I die I will come back to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise to the death and beyond."

"Thank you that means so much to me."

"Me too"

"Why?"

"Because I always want to be friends with you forever."

"Why would you want me as a friend?"

"Because I've loved you since the day I first digivolved and saw a kind of lust around you."

"I loved you too for saving me. My knight in shining armor." She whispered in her as she fell asleep again. 


End file.
